The present invention is directed toward a step climber exercise machine for providing a cardiovascular workout and, more particularly, to such an exercise machine having improved stepping members for use therewith.
During the last few years step climber exercise machines have become an increasingly preferred method for obtaining a cardiovascular workout. Such machines are also used to tone and shape a person's body. One reason for this trend is the fact that step climber exercisers, commonly referred to as steppers, cause significantly less stress to the knee area than jogging and/or running. Additionally, steppers allow the user to exercise without ever leaving his or her own home.
Step climber exercisers are well known in the art. Such exercise machines are shown, for example, in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,232,420 and 5,230,674. These exercisers are deficient in that they do not have handle bars or other means to allow the user to balance himself during a workout.
Furthermore, the above mentioned devices as well as other known step climbers are not designed to accommodate exercises where the user's posterior extends passed the foot supporting members. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,496,147 and 4,563,001. This prevents the user from tailoring a workout to concentrate certain areas of his or her body. For example, if the user wanted to concentrate on exercising the hamstring area on the back of the leg as well as the glutimus maximus area, the user would preferably have his or her posterior extend passed the foot supporting members while exercising. However, the above mentioned devices do not provide the balance required to accommodate such a position and would tip over if such exercises were attempted.
As stated above, step climber exercisers are often used in the privacy of one's home. Some known home fitness devices are foldable so that they can be stored away when not in use. A common drawback to many of these devices is that they are not readily collapsible and require significant effort to be placed in the storage position.
Accordingly, there is a need for a step climber exerciser that allows the user to perform a variety of different exercises without tipping over and is readily collapsible so that it can be stored.